Itches and Creams
by peppernator0817
Summary: Shayla Elizabeth Eubanks was nothing more than a fan, someone who ran to the books, the story to escape. Somehow, her life has gotten switched upside down and now she is IN the story. She has to find a way back, but the man,her favorite character is calling to her like a siren. will she be able to resist him to protect the story that she loves or will she let him in and save him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is dedicated this chapter to my dear friend Mel (Liz) on her birthday! (today!) I got this pot bunny in the shower and it would not leave me alone. I am trying something a little bit different with this story and am loving how it is going so far. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Shayla, her life and this plot. All other property characters and things in general belong to our queen JK Rowling and Warner Brothers.

All of my life I have found solace in books, their rough pages bringing me to places that in my life I would never dream of going, doing things, seeing people, living lives and having loves I never thought I would have. As a reclusive, odd person I never thought I would be anything more than what I am; and for lack of a better word, that is a place holder. Someone who was just there, no particular reason, just existing.

Having relationships that would go nowhere, working jobs that I hated, being around those I cared nothing for. Living day after day in an life that was not mine, but in every dark period, in those times of depression he was there. Coming to life from the pages of my books, from my screen coming to life in the movies of the series I loved so much. All my life he had been there guiding me along my path, but yet not there.

This obsessive devotion that kept me going, kept me sane, kept me grounded also kept me being who and what I was, a fangirl. Many would judge me and quite harshly for that. Say that I was and am crazy. That my life, my adventures are just plain crazy, that it never happened, it was a dream or was all in my head.

This is the time to set the record straight though. I, Shayla Elizabeth Eubanks have met Severus Snape. Crazy as it sounds it is true, and as I sit here writing this he is just in the other room, sipping tea. Everything is just as I thought it would be, everything is exactly as the books said it would be, but I should start by telling you how I came to be here, how we came to know each other, as there is much I should tell.

It was just after my twenty sixth birthday party. I had protested it of course, knowing that no one would show up that I invited and, of course, my mum, step sister and best mate were the only ones who showed. I sat there picking at the food ordered for me, nothing I would eat of course, knowing well it would upset my Irritable Bowel Syndrome, getting chastised for wanting an 'adult beverage' and of course my favorite part was when the waiter asked if I was forty.

I left in a huff, ready to end the shite filled day that was always my birthday, but as I walked towards the corner I saw someone, an odd looking man actually. Thinking back on it now, he looked a great deal like Albus, only in muggle clothing. Of course then I never even paid it any mind, I had just continued my walk the three blocks to my little flat, climbed the four stories to my door and pilfered through my purse for my keys.

Just as I felt my fingers grasp a voice from behind me sounded and I felt the hair on the back of my neck slowly start to stand on end. I turned slowly, swallowing nervously, to look at the man. Some would call him handsome, for in his way he was with his brown hair and almost golden eyes, but something was off about him. Perhaps it was the way that his tongue flicked from each side of his mouth from time to time or maybe it was the dark aura that seemed to be almost reeking from him, smelling up the corridor with its stench.

"**I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" ** I said quietly, not wanting to alarm my neighbors yet. He smile maliciously and tilted his head to the side.

"**I said that my master was right, you are a pretty little thing. You will do well within our ranks, I am sure." **As he stood there I gasped and leaned against the door trying to slide my key into the lock as fast as I could. I knew that face that voice. It wasn't David Tennant, his soul was too pure for that, this was someone much more sinister, but then how was it possible.

Feeling the metal slide home I wrenched the wretched door open, glad for once that it didn't stick, as he made his way towards me, hand extended. Slamming the door behind me I let out a small yell, my heart pounding. What in the name of all that was holy was going on? Looking out the peephole of my door there was nothing there, no one out there. Furrowing my dark brows I opened the door. At the base of my door, there was sand, white sand. You know, the pretty crystal kind you only see in tropical places.

Kneeling I squatted to look at it was about to touch it with my hand when the door across the hall opened and my neighbor, an old Jewish woman named Mrs. Kransik, popped her head out.

"**Is everything alright dearie?" **She was old, at least eighty, with failing health, walking with a cane and a thick cataract on her right eye. She was kind and would check in on me from time to time, bringing me food, or getting my mail when and if I went out of town to visit my father. Nodding my head I swept the long black waves out of my face and stood, though a little slowly.

"**Everything is mine Mrs. Kransik, just back from my birthday party and have been practicing throwing my voice. Must have gotten a touch woozey is all." **She smiled at me and turned to walk inside her small apartment. Moving to my living room, leaving my door open, I grabbed my small hand vac that I used for getting crumbs out of my bed, and off my couch. Though in truth I used it more in my bedroom than the living room I quickly got rid of the sand, lest the evil landlady see it and try to use it as yet another reason to evict me.

Shutting and bolting the door when I finished I showered and tucked myself into bed reading another hopelessly romantic story posted on a fan website until I fell asleep only to be awoken by my tablet smacking me in the face, again. Rubbing the sore spot for the millionth time I placed said offending object on my night stand, rolled over and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I have been really inspired with this so far, but don't expect updates this often! As they may not always come like this. I hope you are enjoying this! Spread the word if you like it and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than Shayla and the plot. I earn nothing and claim nothing other than my OC

**Chapter 2**

I woke with a start, from the same dream that had been plaguing me for weeks . It was always the same, never changing, but some how this time it seemed much more vivid . This time it felt as if it were actually happening. Tears coursed down my face in a hot steady stream. Looking over at my alarm clock it read eleven thirty. I had overslept, but been been smart enough to request the day off; though it had been in the hopes of fighting off a post birthday hangover and not crying to myself in the shower. Washing the memories of the night before off I stood looking at the suds as they went down the drain. That was when I heard the cackle. I knew it well, it had been at the forefront of my dreams for a while now and could only belong to one person, Bellatrix Lestrange. First Barty Crouch Junior now her? I was losing my mind I had to be. Running a hand over my face, I looked at myself in the mirror, my long dark hair made my pale skin look even lighter in the bright lighting of my small bathroom, my emerald eyes shone with something akin to panic as I ran my hands over my face, rubbing at my nose.

I dressed in an old favorite outfit. Skinny jeans, my favorite 'I heart Rickman' shirt and a pair of Converse shoes. I had no plans for the day so picking up the fourth Harry Potter book, my tablet and my glasses and moved into the living room. I made a mistake thinking that my hallucinations were over, fo I had been there only long enough to find my favorite spot, get comfy and opened my book when I heard her outside my door.

"**Look, Severus, there it is." **The voice of the insane witch drawled, my hem was in my throat and I was hoping that my friends were playing some game again. I got up and moved to the door to tell James and Alicia that I wasn't going to fall for that one trick two years in a row when another voice _his _voice sounded. My knees went weak and I sank to the floor before crawling to the couch.

"**Step aside, Bella." **The door flew off its hinges and I screamed loudly. He stepped through the door and pointed his wand at me, his face blank, just as I had expected it to be; looking behind him the male Carrow stepped inside as well. "**You know what to do Carrow, but do not harm her, that is left for The Dark Lord." **Moving his dark eyes to me once more he almost whispered the spell, _Stupifey_.

* * *

I came to slowly as if coming off something like a sleeping pill or narcotic. Like when the dentist puts you to sleep or something, my head was throbbing, my back felt as if someone or think had clawed quite rudely at it. That was when I knew that I had to have been whipped or tortured Looking around me I couldn't really see much of anything at all, but I could feel. Moving on my hands and knees I crawled over towards what I thought was a wall, but when I touched cold, flesh, ice cold flesh I recoiled and scurried until my back hit a wall. Made of dirt, packed tightly. a cellar of sometime was my prison, my mind ran through places that I could possibly be, but being fully aware that Voldemort was alive. I winced, my back in severe pain from the sudden movements. I wanted something for it, a drink and above all else I wanted to wake up in my nice warm bed.

The door opened and light poured in, bright and shining, and accompanied by a man. Short and squat he had bucked teeth, a balding head and stunk to high heaven. He could only be one person, Peter Pettigrew. I balled my fists up subconsciously for a moment, hatred for the, the bastard flowing through me. I opened my mouth to say something and nothing would come out. I put my hand to my throat and he let out his weasel like chuckle.

"**The Dark Lord saw fit to take away your voice, muggle. You talked too much while being tortured for him to enjoy it. Though when imperio'd you can make some lovely sounds especially when being taken. I think master Malfoy enjoyed it the most though, especially when you rode his cock and his wife was forced to watch. His has big plans for you tonight. I might even get a shot at you and your delicious lookin-"**

"**That is enough Pettigrew. The Dark Lords needs his elixir and wants a bath before tonight's festivities and feast." **The dark man that had haunted my dreams stood there. His deep voice breaking through the room and ending Pettigrew's rant."**I am to take our guest upstairs to bathe and change into something more appropriate to the meal that she is, I am also to have my turn with her, if I wish it. Also Pettigrew clean up this filth, you know how to dispose of it. **

The fat mane let out a long string of expletives and mutters before leaving us alone. Looking down he gripped my arm tightly in his hand before pulling me up. I winced and he leaned down to whisper into my ear. " **I will lead you upstairs until then, follow my lead, understand?" **I nodded numbly.

We exited the cellar, my prison, and he tapped his wand against the section of the wall that had slid open to allow their entrance, and it slid closed again easily almost without a sound. As we exited, the female Carrow twin was being pinned against a wall, her skirts pushed up around her hips and the man before her had his pants at his ankles and her legs were wrapped around their waist. The sounds she made almost sounded like an animal dying painfully. Despite that and knowing that the man pounding into her roughly was her brother, I was oddly turned on. Call me a voyeur if you like, think what you will.

"**Amycus, Alecto," **Severus drawled, "**Perhaps there is a better place for this, perhaps your rooms?" ** The man stopped and turned, laughing, to look over his shoulder at us.

"**Unless you want to switch partners, you don't get to choose whom I slate my lust on, Snape." **He sneered. I wanted to say something to him, to knock that smug look off of his face, but Severus was pulling on my arm again, leading me up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, or what I assumed was Malfoy Manor. He took me to room on a secluded hallway. _Are these his rooms?_ I thought to myself in excitement. He opened the door to the room, and pushed me inside. Almost immediately I was almost completely certain that these were not his rooms; the colors were too bright, the furnishings were too fine. Not that I thought that Severus Snape wouldn't have fine things, but they had a more feminine touch, it was how I knew this room had been decorated by a woman.

"**These will be your quarters while you reside here." **He shut the door and moved towards the bed. I swallowed nervously as he took off his outer robes and frock coat before pulling up his wand from his sleeve he motioned for me to join him. "**Take off you clothes." **He pulled some vials from his pocket and toyed with them as I obeyed silently. I covered myself the best that i could despite the things that I had done when under the curse, I would still cling to my dignity the best that I could. He removed my hands from my breasts gently and I noted a small flush on his cheeks.

"**The Dark Lord wants you as you were before, all marks are to be healed, and I know Lucius can be a bit of a vicious biter. After all that has happened to you, but would you mind telling me your name?" **I looked up at his face as he wordlessly began got cast healing spells over my chest and upper body, or that was what I assumed he was doing. I smiled a little at him before tapping my finger to my throat. I had to be thankful for the fact that Pettigrew was a complete idiot and had told me that they had spelled me into silence. He nodded and cast a _restorus _and I felt a pressure in my throat, coughed a little and then could finally speak.

"**My name is Shayla Eubanks." **I told him quietly look away from him as he opened a small jar.

"**Shayla, my name is Severus. This is a salve that I have to spread on you skin where any marks are." **I nodded and focused on the wall far away, trying to keep my eyes focused on the wall and not on how his warm callused felt against my breast, on how the smell seemed to radiate off of him.

Time seemed to pass so slowly, minutes dragging by as he healed by body with his murmured spells and his hands. Before I knew it he was finished and wiping his hands on a cloth that he had conjured without my noticing. Avoiding his eye I shivered some worrying my lip as he brought over clothes for me to change into, he placed them on the bed before turning me gently to make me look him in the eye.

"**Shayla, I will do my best to protect you, to keep you alive as long as I can. You have to promise me that you will not provoke them. They could and probably will kill you at some point, they may not be so kind as to curse you this time. I can only-" **A knock sounded at the door and then voices, male voices as the door unlocked itself.

I found myself suddenly pinned underneath him, his lips mating with mine. His hand was fondling my naked breast while the other hooked my leg over his hip. I couldn't help but respond to him my body arching up against his, kissing him back.

The door swung open for a moment and then the door closed. The person, who ever it was, left as quickly as they opened the door and Severus was away from me as quickly as he had pinned me to the bed.

I blushed, before climbing off the bed and grabbing the dress, my body throbbing wanting him to continue, but he was already dressed and moving towards the door. "**A bath has been drawn for you, take advantage and clean yourself. The Dark Lord won't appreciate sloppy seconds." **With that he left and I sat down on the bed holding the dress close to me. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I know this is a short chapter but am moving tommorow and wanted to get this one up and out cause it might be a few days before I can get my wifi back!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing other than Shayla and the plot. I earn nothing and claim nothing other than my OC

**Chapter 3 **

I took my time in the bath, getting the grime and God knows what else off of my body; I noted that the bruises that had covered by body were gone or had faded to the ugly yellow color. The aching in my body had faced as well but the dark man who had kissed me just a half hour before was still present in my thoughts. Nothing I did in my life before had prepared me for this, how could it? I was _in _the Harry Potter Universe. I was in the world that I loved so much and now, well now I really didn't need to prepare myself for it, it was supposed to be impossible.

Climbing out of the bath I eased myself gingerly out, surprised the the soreness was majorily gone from my muscles and joints, but i knew that before my head rested on that pillow again I would have once again began to hurt. Looking in the mirror at my body I took time to take in my appearance. My long brown hair that looked almost black hung in wet waves past my breasts, my pale skin barely marked by my young age and rough life.

My green eyes were hollow looking and empty, disconnected as a doll. I moved my hand to touch my lips and then various other parts of my body to make sure I was real, that I was alive. The knock sounded far away as I put the robe that hung on the back of the door quickly. Tying it I grabbed the towel and began to rub at my hair gently as I exited the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks as I did, spotting the pretty and older blonde woman standing at the foot of the bed holding a large box with smaller boxes stacked on top of it.

**"****Oh, um, hi." **I said blushing a little, feeling more than a little under dressed though in only the robe. She smiled at me and stepped towards the bed, setting her parcels down gently. She was lovely, elegant almost regal looking, it scared me for a moment and I stopped before I reached her. A soft smile of understanding crossed her features and she came to me, taking the towel from my hands.

**"Severus sent me to help you get ready my dear. "** Her voice was soft and light, holding in it a motherly tone. **"My name is Narcissa and I am here to help you get ready. The Dark Lord has commanded you wear these items. " ** I looked up at her curious as to what year Draco was now in but unsure of how to ask her. I needed to know what I was in, what kind of situation I was in. I couldn't find the words to say so I just nodded and sat down at the dressing table there. She stepped behind me and began to run a comb through my hair, making the wet locks shine even more.

After a few moments of looking at the table I lifted my eyes to see the compassion and kindness that lingered there. I opened my mouth to say something anything, but I couldn't. I stood and turned to her, embracing her in a gentle hug. Tears welled up in my eyes as I struggled to tell her all that my heart was feeling so I settled for the best that I could do. **"I'm so sorry."** I heard the soft sob and felt her relax into me. She was just as much a victim in this as her son was, never once had she asked for this, any of this. Sure, she was raised an aristocrat but that doesn't mean that she wanted this kind of life for her son, her husband or herself. After a few moments she released me and I took a step back from her.

She composed herself quickly, going back to the stoic look that she had worn when I came into the room, a soft smiled that reached her eyes looked me over for a moment before narrowing. **"How much do you know?"** Her long nails cut into my skin and I gasped shaking my head for a moment. I closed my eyes, knowing she wouldn't believe me, my brow furrowing as I looked down at the pointed boots that she wore.

**"****I don't even know if you will believe me. I am a muggle and more than likely you think me incapable of telling anyone the truth, but I know what is going on. I can't tell you how, you will think me insane, but you have to get Draco, Lucius and yourself out of this situation." ** I thought about Severus, about how he was doomed to die and the fan inside me knew I could not let that happen, that I had to do something to help them get out of this. I grabbed the comb from the floor where she had dropped it before pressing back into her hand and resuming my seat. **"Would you believe me if I told you I knew how to end this, how to stop all of this, and that we could make it so easy to take care of this and kill that sadistic bastard?" **I asked her swallowing quickly.

She put a long elegant finger to her lips for a moment before pointing her want at the door, silencing it quickly and then nodded her head for me to continue.

**"****Tell me, Narcissa, what do you know of something called a Horcrux?"** I smiled up at her as she did my hair.

Two hours later I was pinched prodded and stuffed into a corseted gown, my dark hair was done in an elegant coif and my face painted. I felt like a china doll and not in a good way. I looked beautiful, that was no doubt but I didn't look like me. I was the girl who wore jeans to job interviews with that top from the back of the closet that smelled like moth balls, no matter how many times you washed it.

Narcissa circled me, making sure that the gown was perfect, that it laid perfect and that my hair looked right. **'Merlin's beard, you look stunning. They are going to eat you alive, want me to hit you with a hex or something so you will make it through the night?" **She asked me half joking before pursing her lips a little. Her blue eyes shone with worry and I patted her arm quietly. I had survived one night already, not to mention the assault when I was in college, I could get through this.

A knock sounded at the door, which meant my escort was there. I swallowed thickly and let out a long breath as she got out the jewels and put them around my neck. A lovely amethyst and diamond necklace hung in a thick rope almost down to my cleavage. **"Yaxley will be your escort. He can be a bit rough and handsey but if you can make it down the stairs without him raping you then you will be set. I wish I could do more for you. I am leaving now to go tell Luicus and Severus of the plan and see what they can come up with." ** She hugged me tightly and left, leaving the door open for him to enter.

He came in a dark feeling coming with him sending a shiver down my spine. His long hair and unkempt beard made me think of Igor Karkaroff from the films, but he looked darker, evil spilling from his every pore. A sneer of a sexual nature covered his ugly face as he came to me and offered his arm. At first, I was reluctant to take it, but I knew if I didn't this could go badly so my small pale arm wrapped around his arm.

We walked to the top of the stairs and I looked down them as we turned but he stopped me and pushed me to a wall looking at how my breasts looked in the top of the dress. He licked his lips and put his hands on my waist. I furrowed my brows and put my hands on his shoulders to push away. He pushed himself further against me, pinning me there. I grunted as he kissed my neck and bit on my ear lightly. **"Stop it!"** I said hitting at him, moving my leg I was able to get it between his and pulled it up hitting him in the groin.

He made a loud noise and stumbled backwards holding himself. He was so close to the edge I didn't even notice, but then he was falling, tumbling down the stairs. Voices called out and a few Death Eaters emerged from the room looking up at me. The voice that sounded from behind me was preceded with a cackle that set my teeth on edge, ugh Bellatrix.

**"****Uh-oh! Someone's been very naughty."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this took a little longer than I was hoping for it to, but here you go! Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shayla and the plot. No harm is intended in the making of this fiction. **

**Chapter 4 **

The flurry of events that happened are still a blur to me, despite the time that has passed since then. Bellatrix grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs with her, while Narcissa, Severus and Lucius watched in horror. The commotion that was made pulled the attention of several of the higher level Death Eaters, they emerged from the ballroom where their master held court and looked from the man who was so obviously dead to me with a cool and quite possibly murderous look in their eyes. I feared for my life and it was a good thing that I did so, for it helped me keep my wits about me.

I ripped my arm from Bella's grasp and adjusted my dress some, making myself more presentable to the gentlemen who were in the room before looking at them all. **"He thought he was worthy of a treat. Everyone who knows anything about the Yaxley family knows that his darkest secret was that his mother's father was a muggle, and not a squib. He is as pure as Bella over there."** This drew a few smirks from me and a smile and wink from Narcissa. Lucius came to me and held out his arm before raising a brow at Bella.

**"****Why don't you go and tell The Dark Lord we will be joining him with our lovely guest in a moment?" **He glared at the insane woman in a way that I had never seen, nor ever guess Jason Issac's able to do and could not help but look at him in slightly in adoration. He was a god among men, I was beginning to see it, an wished so many others could see it.

The others filed into the room and I released his arm running a hand over my painted face when the door shut quietly, it was only a moment of peace before Severus had my arm and was gripping each of my shoulders.

**"****Merlin, woman, are you insane? You could have just cost yourself you life! You have no idea what you have done do you?! Or do you even care." **

Pushing myself away from him I glared. **"Oh, don't pretend you care. I know Narcissa told you what I asked her to tell you two, that you have the answer now. I'm not alone in knowing that. An old fool who is more a mentor to you than anything knows this as well, and he intends to take his time and telling you when he wishes to." **I sniffed in a fashion close to Lucius and Narcissa before looking about the room. **"My fate is my own. Should I die, I will do so knowing that you three know the truth and how to stop this madness. Nothing else matters to me now, besides, it isn't as if you even care. I'm not exactly an Evans, now am I?" **

It was a bit insensitive, this I know, but it sort of solidified what I had told Narcissa. He turned pale and swallowed; I could tell he was enraged or upset because of the hardness of those dark eyes. His voice was even and low when he spoke, but I didn't care, let him hate me for knowing the truth of him, it made me care for him, but I hated myself a little for forgetting how much of an ass he could truly be. He leaned down until we were almost nose to nose. **"You speak of things that you cannot possibly know, so I will trust you for now. You have saved our lives and were able to impress many of them, I believe he will not be too harsh on you if you can keep a clear head on your shoulders. You are not skilled at Occlumency by any chance are you?"** He asked and I almost pissed myself.

I could not stop myself from laughing but I shook my head. How he could assume something was well, beyond me. A brow arched and he ran a hand along his chin. **"I have no magical powers at all, my parents were muggles, I just happen to have knowledge of this place, this time, of the future if things will continue. Did you tell them Narcissa, of how I knew?" **She shook her head slowly and I groaned softly, this was not going to be easy. **"We need to get in there, but if I live through this, I promise to give you all the explanation that you want and deserve." **

Severus nodded his head and held out his arm for me to take. I was hesitant to take it at first, unsure of his motives, but after the little voice in my head reminded me that I could be walking to my death and that this was as close as I was going to get to actually having anything to do with Severus I placed my hand in the underside of his crooked arm and gulped as were led into the room by the Malfoy's. It felt odd somehow, to feel like such a prized thing, but when I saw the faces looking at me when I walked inside the ballroom I knew it was quite the opposite.

They all bowed deeply as Voldemort walked into the room and I followed suit, releasing Severus' arm as I did so. It was a tense moment and I stayed down until Voldemort's fingers clamped onto my chin. I stood and avoided looking him in the eye like I knew how to do but her gripped it tighter and jerked my head until I was looking into those slits one might call slits. I have heard them described as slits, as snake like and cold, but nothing prepared me for the depth of evil that I saw there. It radiated to his very core and it was like nothing I could have dreamed of.

A sneer covered his face and he pushed my face away, thankfully I was solid and only teetered a little, not falling as he most likely had wanted for me to. A cold hand grabbed my throat and I gasped as he tried to lift me into the air.

**"****Give me one reason that I should not end you, right here, right now you filthy muggle." **He hissed looking at me in a rage, it was then that Severus' deep baritone filled the nearly cavernous ballroom.

**"****My Lord? If I might?" **Severus had raised his head and was looking through his hair and over his shoulder at me. Horror stung my eyes as I fought for air, clawing at his hand. The evil man nodded and waved his hand as a sign for Severus to continue and he stood, turning around to look at me, then the man's grasp around my neck. I stood on my tiptoes gasping slightly; he was much stronger than he looked. **"My Lord, it has been brought to my attention that this woman might be much more than a muggle, she knows things about us, that there is no way a muggle would know. She knew about Yaxley's mother, My Lord. " **The man holding my throat looked to me curiously for a moment but said nothing so Severus continued. **"She might not be just a muggle. She could have come from a squib who was a seer. I think we, nay, you should keep her around. She might prove useful." **The last word rolled off his tongue slowly, drawn out and I shivered, coughing as I was released.

**"****You are right, Severus. We should keep her around and it will be your duty to do so. You will make her your pet. Keep her with you at all times in case she can think of anything useful. You may take her as you please, good night, Severus. " ** The dark man bowed to him and stepped to me holding out his arm to me, which I again took.

I curtsied deep to the insane one, and he took my hand. **"I am keeping you alive for now, only because Severus has never truly displeased me in such cases as this. If you slip up, I will kill you. Now what is your name?" **

The shaky voice that came from my lips sounded nothing like me and I will admit that I was scared out of my wits but swallowed and held fast to myself. **"Shayla Elizabeth Eubanks, my lord." **He let out a viscous smile and laugh before ripping me from Severus and to him. His lips, if you could even call them that, descended upon mine as he kissed me roughly, biting at my lips. I did not fight him, though I did not kiss him back. Instead, I waited for him to finish before wiping the blood away from my mouth.

**"****Remember Shayla, it is my will, and mine alone that keeps you alive." **I nodded quietly and gripped Severus arm before sweeping from the room with him.


End file.
